tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Biggest Present of All
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.16 |number=324 |released= * 9 January 2010 * 15 February 2010 * 20 February 2010 * 19 April 2010 * 3 May 2010 * 2 June 2010 * 10 October 2010 * 4 December 2011 |previous=Splish Splash Splosh |next=Snow Tracks}} The Biggest Present of All is the sixteenth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot All of the engines on the Island of Sodor are very excited. Hiro is returning for a visit and to help with the summer holiday makers. The Fat Controller is throwing a surprise welcome party at Knapford for Hiro and tells Thomas to tell all the other engines. But Thomas' mind is not on the party; he wants to get Hiro a wonderful gift to celebrate his visit. Thomas puffs all around the island, trying to find something special for Hiro. Later, Thomas arrives at Knapford, but no one is there, as Thomas had not told anybody about the party. Thomas quickly races around the island and soon they all arrive at Knapford. Thomas apologises for not finding a gift, but Hiro insists that the best present of all was having all of his friends together. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Toby * Emily * Hiro * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * James * Mavis * Lady Hatt * Edward * Gordon * Cranky * Farmer McColl * The Knapford Stationmaster * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Barrow Football Fan * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * Big Mickey Locations * The Coal Hopper * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * McColl Farm * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Knapford * MC BUNN Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Henry, Percy and Sir Topham Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Victor and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Toby * Jules de Jongh Emily * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * Kevin still mistakenly calls Thomas "boss," which began when he took over as manager in "Steamy Sodor" for a short while. Goofs * The Fat Controller tells Hiro to go to the Steamworks to have his engine checked. But Hiro does not have an engine as he is the said engine. * Emily leaves Farmer McColl's farm after she meets Thomas there the first time, but later she is waiting there again. * When Thomas returns to tell Emily about the party, Emily's tender is not rendered properly, as it is transparent. * As Toby, James and Henry puff away to shunt trucks, James and Henry swap their whistle sounds. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - The Perfect Present and The Best Present of All In Other Languages Home Media Releases NOR * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Snow Favorites JPN * Fellow Hiro Special Care * Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas GER * The Lord of the Mess-Ups CHN * Toby's New Whistle (Chinese DVD) }} es:El Regalo Más Grande de Todos pl:Najwspanialszy Prezent ru:Подарок для Хиро Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video